


我流ABO

by Bersarker



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bersarker/pseuds/Bersarker
Summary: CP：A！埃索XB！玄佑*非正统ABO，Omega没有发情期，Alpha有，发情期的Alpha信息素会诱导附近的Omega进入结合热*以上关于Omega的二设并没有什么用，因为玄佑和慧珍都是Beta，埃索是刚分化的Alpha*我只是想写个pwp而已为什么会有这么多剧情*OOC





	我流ABO

埃索发现自己最近不太对劲。  
最初只是一种莫名的焦虑感，没由来地感到烦躁——那种仿佛有什么重要的东西被抛之脑后却又死活想不起来的烦躁。  
埃索一开始以为是自己过于敏感的第六感作祟，可是在时刻保持着警惕地度过风平浪静的两天之后，那种焦虑感不但没有减轻，反而更严重了，并且逐渐演变成了暴躁——证据就是他和张玄佑的吵架次数又上升了一个档次。  
张玄佑还是那个张玄佑，心软又天真，在这个大逃杀游戏里如无意外的最底层，活到最后的可能性可能还不如看上去柔柔弱弱的慧珍——毕竟这也是一个需要头脑的游戏，像他这种在“被卖了还会帮忙数钱的人”列表里排名靠前并且还有一定战斗力的，毫无疑问会成为那个墨镜男和日本老狐狸手中最好的利用工具。  
埃索一开始和张玄佑组队也正是看中好利用这一点，但是在组队之后才发现这家伙的天真程度还要远超他的想象。两人相悖的三观导致日常相处中争执不断——争吵之后第一个低头的当然是张玄佑。慧珍的加入让这些毫无意义的争吵变少了很多，这个安静的女孩似乎有种奇异的能力，能使周围的人不自主地平和下来。另一方面埃索也已经差不多习惯了张玄佑的天真——反正有他在，这个白痴真的被骗走卖掉的可能性为零。  
可是为什么最近吵架次数又开始变多了呢？埃索不明白。但是既然张玄佑没有变，那问题的所在就只可能是他自己。  
如果只是无谓的争吵变多了，埃索并不会这么在意。真正让他在意的是第三件事。  
那是三天前，慧珍在森林里搜索物资的时候发现了一个营地，埃索在那个营地周围观察了一天，确认了那个营地里只有一个身材娇小的女剑士和一个满脸病态的白发女孩——带着病弱幼崽的母狮，绝佳的狩猎对象。  
当天夜里他们就动手了。  
还是像以往一样，张玄佑打头阵，埃索负责放冷枪。所有可能的逃跑路线上都已经设下了陷阱，慧珍负责时刻关注周围的动静，当有其他人靠近这里时第一时间发出警报。  
——本来是很完美的计划。  
没有人料到这个营地里还有外出未归的第三个人。  
当那个金发的大个子出现的时候慧珍第一时间发送了暗号，可是埃索却完全没有要撤退的意思。矮个子的女剑士为了掩护身后毫无还手能力的女孩已经中了不少枪，虽然没有命中要害，但是浑身血迹的样子看起来已经足够凄惨。再回忆那段记忆的时候埃索发现自己竟然对于战斗过程完全没有印象，只记得回过神来就是几乎是贴着鼻子砸到他面前的地面上的自由女神像，以及身后扯着自己的后领狼狈地躲过这一击的张玄佑带着怒气的脸。  
他们最终还是狼狈不堪地离开了那个已经被毁得差不多了的营地，枪声已经引来了那个徘徊在森林里的杀人狂，没有结束哪怕一个敌人的生命，也没有任何物资收获，这毫无疑问是一场失败的偷袭。  
但是关于那晚的细节埃索却什么也记不清了。他的记忆里只剩下一种奇异的香味，那是他从来没有闻到过的气味，像是某种花香，却又混合着淡淡的消毒水味，就像一缕白色的烟，随时会消失在风里。  
埃索知道自己哪里不对劲，而这种不对劲已经开始影响到他的战斗了，他知道如果不是张玄佑，他可能会成为这场失败的狩猎中唯一的牺牲者。  
在那个夜晚之后，即便是张玄佑也差不多应该发现一些端倪了，至于慧珍……

慧珍当然知道。  
早在埃索表现出不对劲的第一时间慧珍就知道了。与毫无头绪的埃索不同的是，慧珍不但知道埃索的异常，还清楚地知道造成异常的根本原因。  
——埃索是个Alpha，一个正在分化的Alpha。  
慧珍虽然不是Omega，但是善于观察加上生理卫生课的认真听讲让她在第一时间就做出了准确的判断。第一次经历性别分化的少年对自己的第二性别一无所知，而同为Beta的张玄佑更不可能知道自己的一个同伴正在逐渐成为一个Alpha。埃索正在经历一种变化，可是这种变化来得实在不是时候。  
早在四天前慧珍就去了医院，想着哪怕找到一点抑制剂也行——虽然对于初次经历分化的少年来说，抑制剂也许不一定有用。然而医院早已经被一伙人占领了。慧珍在周边徘徊了一个上午，被哨塔上的女猎人威胁性质地连发了三箭，没有找到任何能溜进去的时机。  
埃索的情况已经不能再拖下去了。  
慧珍只能告诉他一切。

埃索最近不太对劲，慧珍显然知道为什么。这是张玄佑通过连续几天的观察之后得出的结论。  
然后在某次他出去寻找食物的时候这两个人似乎进行了一次秘密谈话，当他回来的时候埃索就消失了。  
“埃索他……有点事需要单独处理一下。”慧珍是这么对他说的。  
张玄佑沉默了一会儿，说了声“哦”。  
之后是风平浪静的三天，食物充足，装备逐渐齐全，没有敌人的踪迹，没有路经此地野生动物和疯子杀人魔。  
——也没有埃索的任何消息。  
张玄佑依旧像以前一样，白天寻找可能加入的同伴，晚上回营地做饭，假装什么都没有发生，假装一切还是和之前一样。可是明明是一样的晚餐，却因为少了一个人而味同嚼蜡。  
心仿佛少了一块。  
第四天张玄佑终于忍不住了，他向慧珍问出了那个一直不敢问的问题。  
“埃索他……还会回来吗？”

埃索的情况很糟糕。持续了一天的高热让他的大脑变成了一团浆糊，视线所及的一切景象都开始扭曲变形，那股奇异的香味一直在鼻尖萦绕不去，体内仿佛燃起了一把火，正在把他由内到外燃烧殆尽。  
埃索觉得自己快要死了。  
这里是他能找到的最隐蔽的藏匿地点——一个位于森林深处的洞穴，人迹罕至，连野兽的踪迹都很少。  
他不知道自己现在闻起来是什么样子，他只能希望不要招来任何人。  
Alpha，埃索知道这个词代表着什么。在之前的组织里，埃索见过分化成Alpha的同伴发情期的样子，暴躁、易怒、充满攻击性和侵略性——尤其是在有Omega存在时，一切靠近Omega的人都会招致Alpha的袭击。  
但事实上没有Omega的存在的时候，Alpha的发情期才是最可怕的。  
因为Omega容易引发Alpha之间的战争的特殊体质，埃索所在的组织里没有Omega。成员大多数是Beta，也有少部分Alpha，抑制剂是所有人的必需品——为了防止Alpha突如其来的发情期，但是也有发生意外的时候。  
那次战线拖得太长，所有消耗品都差不多用尽了——包括抑制剂，而后续部队的补给仿佛遥遥无期。也是在那段时间里，埃索亲眼看着一个发情期的Alpha带走了一个Beta，第二天所有人都看到了那个Beta惨不忍睹的残骸。  
这也是埃索在知道自己正在经历着什么之后第一时间选择离开的原因——发情期的Alpha是毫无理智可言的野兽，只有Omega的信息素能让他们平静下来，也只有Omega能承受他们过于粗暴的性爱方式。  
只有Omega……  
“可是为什么要离开呢？”心底有个声音在问他，“为什么要离开？结束发情期需要的只是性，与上床的对象是不是Omega没有任何关系。”  
他只是不想和那两个Beta中的任何一个发生关系。埃索对自己说。  
“是吗？所以你宁可死掉也不想碰那两个Beta？在这个没人会发现的洞穴里，凄惨地死在发情期的高热中？”  
闭嘴。闭嘴！  
“为什么不对那两个Beta下手呢？为什么要躲起来独自忍受发情期的痛苦呢？是因为慧珍吗？还是……”  
埃索不知道，也不想知道答案。  
树枝断裂的声音模模糊糊地从远处传来。“有人在接近这里”，迟钝的大脑在反应了数秒之后才得出这个结论。  
离开显然已经来不及，埃索握紧手中的刀，在一片模糊的视野中努力搜索着那个不速之客。在对方踏入洞穴的瞬间，埃索就像一只潜伏已久的猎豹，瞬间扑倒了擅自闯入栖息地的入侵者。持续已久的高热让他视野中的一切景象都变得扭曲，但是被Alpha本能支配的身体比任何时候都更具有爆发力。  
“埃索！是我！”熟悉的声音让埃索模模糊糊地反应过来被自己压在身下的是谁。  
“张……玄佑？”  
“是我……”看到埃索丢掉了手里的刀的张玄佑松了一口气，下一秒就被毫无预警的一拳揍懵了。  
“滚回去！”  
莫名其妙挨了一拳还被吼的张玄佑也有点来了气，不甘示弱地吼了回去：“滚回去然后留你一个人在这里被不知道什么时候会路过的杰琪杀掉吗！”  
“你个白痴！你根本什么都不知道！”  
“我知道！不就是发情期吗！你一句话都不说就走了！有当我是你的同伴吗！”  
“你根本不知道什么是发情期！你！……”仿佛又回到了以前那种毫无意义的争吵中，埃索不知为何突然就冷静了下来。  
“我虽然是Beta，但我不是白痴。我知道什么是发情期。”埃索听到张玄佑说，“我知道你怕伤到慧珍，可是、可是……你的同伴不止有慧珍，还有我啊！”  
“……你知道自己在说什么吗？”埃索眨了眨眼睛，在模糊的视野中找到了张玄佑的脸。  
“我知道。我在决定来找你的时候就知道了。”那个红头发的白痴笑着对他说，“放心吧，我没有慧珍那么脆弱，而且在这个岛上，死也是一件很困难的事。”  
可是埃索分明在他的眼睛里看到了畏惧。  
“就是这样，用他结束你拖了太久的发情期吧，反正他是自愿的。快点结束这一切吧，你需要重新掌控理智。”那个声音又出现了，仿佛毒蛇对夏娃的低语。埃索的眼神暗了暗，垂下眼睑不再去看那张让他心情复杂的脸，伸手拉住了张玄佑的皮带扣。  
“你可以拒绝我，趁我还没有完全失去理智。”  
身下的人半天没有动静。就在埃索失望地松开了手，想放他离去的时候，却被拉入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“没关系。”张玄佑把脸埋在埃索的锁骨里，闷闷地说，“我愿意……只要你不要丢下我……”  
“慧珍告诉我你走了的时候，我以为你终于抛弃了我……”  
“你这个……笨蛋。”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 打了TBC读作END，车自己脑补一下吧，不一定会放出来


End file.
